The present invention relates to computer databases and more particularly to network-based supply chain valuations.
In today""s global economy, a fully integrated and collaborative supply chain is critical. In a market where time is critical, assessment and a subsequent action plan must be implemented in minimal time. Such assessment and action plans are necessary for industry-specific situations. To date, there is no automated assessment process for supply chain value systems.
In general, supply chains can be placed into one of two categories: tightly coupled or loosely coupled. A tightly coupled supply chain is one in which there is little substitution of vendors or suppliers of materials and parts within the supply chain. These types of supply chains are characterized by complex bills of materials and by products that have a higher sophistication with requirements that are more detailed and more deeply involved. Tightly coupled supply chains are generally lean in that they are characterized by a low inventory environment. An example of a tightly coupled supply chain is the automotive industry. On the other hand, a loosely coupled supply chain is one in which there is relatively heavy substitution between vendors and suppliers of products and parts. An example of a loosely coupled supply chain is a consumer packaged goods supply chain such as one driven by customer demand at a large retail store.
Conventional planning processes implemented by enterprises in either type of supply chain are not characterized by close cooperation. Generally, the supply chains are composed of separate enterprises with each running a separate transactional execution system. The degree of planning across the enterprises to plan for the whole supply chain is relatively nonexistent. Consequently, it becomes difficult to effectively coordinate and create business relationships that efficiently and effectively fills customers needs. It is desirable to plan for the entire supply chain, as closely to real time as possible, and to propagate information forward and backward between enterprises.
There is thus a need for a diagnostic application and structured knowledge base that may be utilized during a supply chain value assessment. Such application and structured knowledge base preferably facilitates a broad understanding of a supply chain, and provides a consistent approach to identify supply chain opportunities.
A system, method and article of manufacture are provided for generating a data request graphical user interface during project assessment. First, a request form including a plurality of fields relating to an assessment is displayed utilizing a network. Data is then received in the fields utilizing the network in response to displaying the request form. Then, the data is stored in a database. The stored data is then used in an assessment of a project.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the assessment may be a supply chain value assessment. The fields each may relate to a key performance indicator. The data entered into the fields may also be used to calculate the key performance indicator. In another embodiment, the request form may be capable of being temporarily stored with the stored data for allowing a user to enter remaining data at a later date. An identification of the user may also be verified prior to the storage of the data in the database.